


Deals

by NebulasPrime



Series: Elderwretch [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deals, M/M, Secrets, Unknown Male Alpha, alternative universe, sub alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulasPrime/pseuds/NebulasPrime
Summary: Raithwall's Tomb
Relationships: Adheesha Raithwall (OMC)/Harry Potter
Series: Elderwretch [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341076
Kudos: 12





	Deals

“Are you sure about this Harry,” Adheesha questioned, worried eyes looking at the black-haired teen. Seeing how his hands gripped the egg in his lap that came from the first task tightly. Raithwall frowned deeply as the deep hate for this tournament grew. How they made his mate be part of this against his will. Adheesha tries to calm his nerves down to leave behind the feeling to side hug his mate. Another feeling his squelched down for they didn’t need everyone to know they were mated. It was a secret between them both. One that Harry wanted to keep close to his heart if possible. Though it seemed, like everything else, it was poorly kept secret. If the situation they found themselves in wasn’t proof enough. This _year_ was truly the worst for them both.

“Yes, I am,” he placed a onto Adheesha knee, “I- I don’t mind sharing you. Even though I don’t like how this came to be.”

Adheesha sighed as he latched onto that hand, “I know, by the gods, I know. At least our family will grow even by this.”

Harry nodded as he looked at the person standing in front of them. A smirk gracing the lips of the person sitting across of them. Feeling the victory of being part of this pack and being a sub to Alpha. Even though he was an alpha himself and won’t be able to birth any children in the future. He was just happy to find an escape from the problems he had. To be free from his family.

“Thank you for helping me be free,” Adheesha snorts at that statement from the other male. The alpha was going to make sure this alpha was going to work for his spot as his sub. Knowing he will have to keep reminding his position in the pack. For some reason, that thought sent a thrill down the white-haired teen spine. Adheesha let out a shuddering sigh for he knew it was his instincts was in play with that thrill of a potential fight. One that Harry would never give him. So maybe having this alpha in his pack wouldn’t be a completely bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> [Raithwall's Tomb](https://discord.gg/QXRZXGCMza)


End file.
